Phoenix
by Godess of the galaxy
Summary: what would happen to the pirates, if Technoid actually succeeded and killed Sonny. Would they still remain the pirates as we know them, or is Sonny such a detrimental part that there is no going on without him. And in the case of his demise, who would Sonny Blackbones appoint the new leader. WARNING. Major charracter death and emotional reading


_This fic, I could not bring myself to write in several chapters. To be honest, I was not even sure I wanted to share it. It started out as an experiment, to see if I could do it. I am not sure how good the result on this is, it is the first time, I ever took on the death of a charracter that I truly love in these stories, for many reasons. To actually write Sonny Blackbones death, and how the pirates, especially Corso, and DJok, and how they would fare after such a tragedy...it has been a very emotional undertaking. I quickly realised, this had to be more a short story, not a long one. It is emotional reading, hugely inspired by a suggestion made by Paranoid Girl in another fic I am writing. This is just what I managed to put in writing. I have had to stop countless times during the writing process, actually crying because of the intense emotions this is, for many charracters that I love dearly. It is the kind of charracters, if they had been real people, I would have loved to have as friends. I hope you will like it, and not butcher the story. I am not sure how well main charracter deaths are received in this fandom, I just decided to go for it with a charracter most of us like and whom I feel is detrimental to hold the foundation in the stories. I found, much to my surprise, the pirates actually can go on without him, but it is a process. And who would be Sonnys chosen successor, is also made crystal clear. I am making this an M rated fic because it is emotionally scaring to those with weak nerves. Enjoy if you can._

NOOOOOO"! Corso sat up in bed, sweat dripping. This was a nightmare. His pulse raced, as if he had run very hard over a long time. It was not like he had not had this nightmare before.  
"Corso?"..That soft, compassionate voice.  
Corso knew, he had woken Sonny up with this nightmare.  
"Sorry Sonny, just had a nightmare, again. It scares the hell out of me" he confessed.  
He felt it as Sonny sat down next to him. His best friend, whom he loved more than life itself. The reason he was still here, that he was still sane, or as sane as he could be.  
He felt Sonnys arms around him, pulling his face to his chest. Corso wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. The rythm of Sonnys very heartbeats was the best cure he knew to calm down. His strong arms, forming a protective shield around him. A safe cocoon, where no one could hurt them. Corso calmed down. He had just dreamed it, it wasnt real. Just a nightmare. Sonny softly pulled him down on the bed, and lifted the covers, making himself comfortable on the bed.  
"You are staying? I cant do another round of this, at least not tonight"Corso said, still holding Sonny tightly. Everytime this happened, he knew the nightmare would last for days on end. And he would be even more protective of Sonny than ever.  
Sonny smiled at him. A calm, reassuring smile, Corso knew, Sonny would stay by his side until this would pass.  
"Im staying here Corso. It was just a dream.I am here, safe and sound. Now, lets try to get some sleep huh? You will see, all will feel better in the morning" he said, getting ready to sleep.  
Corso nodded. He felt bad about interupting Sonnys sleep,he had a hard enough time sleeping as it was. But Sonny did not seem to mind. He was just acting as himself, as Sonny Blackbones, the most wanted man in the galaxy, the head of the pirates, and the best friend any pirate could ever have. He placed his forehead to Sonnys chest, wrapped his arms around the other mans waist, holding him close. And to the sound of his friends heartbeats, Corso drifted back into sleep...

* * *

Corso just knew there would be trouble. These new droids of Technoids were getting pretty hard to outrun. They had been at the market on Genesis, when Sonny had felt like they were being watched. The hood had concealed him from the most obvious detection Technoid had,but it was not completely safe. And Technoid had gotten smarter over the years. There had been smaller injuries after confrontations now, but nothing major. The tin cans had been almost too easy to escape, that was, until Technoid found a new design. Humanoid droids. This was artificial intelligence, robots that could think for themselves. It had made escapes harder, and there had been several close calls. It led to Sonny being less active in the line of fire,as several pirates worried for his safety. Technoid would not just try to capture him, with the new artificial intelligence, it would be easier for them to have him killed. Corso glanced over at Sonny. He had looked around carefully, not to raise suspicion, and saw an , the place would swarm with more of these things, and it was not the best place to be for wanted pirates like them. Since these robots were faster than the old versions, they had no time to make new escape routes. They had to lead them on a wild goose chase, and then meet up to head back to base. No Technoid robot, artifical intelligence or not, would ever find the hidden base the pirates operated from here on , Sonny gave a signal in ancient shiloh. Time to get going. They started to move quickly towards the market walking, gradually picking up speed,soon after, Sonny was running alongside him too, and he signalled to him again in ancient Shiloh, the pirates code language.  
The only way to loose them, was to make a split. Two pirates was harder to track than two running together. If they were to be captured, it was better one of them made it to safety to get help, than both ending up imprisoned. Sonny always chose to see things from the bright side. That was part of his charm. Corso nodded as a sign he understood what was to go down. As they reached the point that they had eyed, Sonny signalled for them to split in two directions. Corso gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, and Sonny sent him a small smile, as he headed right and Corso ran to the left.  
Corso quickly lost his pursuers, and decided to meet up with Sonny at their meeting point. That was when he saw the Technoid police cars. And that made him smile. Seemed Sonny was giving them a good old fashioned run around, pirate style. That made Corso smirk under his hood. They never succeeded before, he had to give them credit for still trying for the impossible. They never seemed to learn. The only way they would ever capture them, was if the pirates themselves wanted to be captured. Corso smiled to himself, Sonny would not be far away now. But as he came around a corner, he was met by a horrible sight. It was clear that a a fight had taken place, and a laser shot had been fired. An ambulance was there, with blinking lights. The humanoid droids was backed at a corner. And even Duke Maddox was present. The medics from the ambulance seemed frantic, tending to someone, who was on the ground. Corso carefully got closer, so he could hear what they were saying.  
"He is loosing too much blood. And his pulse is growing weaker. He wont make it much longer" the medics informed Duke Maddox, as they tried to tend to someone on a stretcher.  
As Corso got closer, he could see that the Duke was tense, more than normally worried. And as he stepped out of the shadows, it was like Duke Maddox grew pale at the sight of him.  
"Corso..I..this was not supposed to happen.." he stammered.  
Now Corso was close enough to see who the doctors was working on. Sonny was lying on a stretcher, partially held up by one of the medics, the white covers partially pulled over him, was stained with big red areas.. it looked like...blood. Corso felt cold. Blood..that meant.. Corso stormed over to the stretcher, not caring for a second about his own safety. The only thought that hammered his brain was, Sonny was hurt. He was bleeding, and from the looks, badly. He had to get to him. As Corso got close, he could see how pale Sonny seemed, and a gaping hole in his chest, where blood was still pouring.  
"Sonny.." Corso sank down on his knees,feeling his heart race, Sonny looked at him, attempting a faint smile. Corso did not think straight, he just pushed the medic gently away and pulled Sonny into an embrace. Sonny looked at him, a bloodied hand, the one with the bracelet, grabbed his. Corso rocked him gently, holding him to his chest.  
"Hang in there Sonny, you will be fine." he whispered.  
Why would no one stop the bleeding? he could feel more blood pour onto his hand, making it sticky. He felt Sonny clenched his hand.  
"Corso..promise me..lead the pirates wisely.." he managed, before coughing slightly.  
"Dont say that Sonny, you will be fine. You always pull through. This is just a small injury. We may have to fight our way out after they treat you but.." Corso tried, but Sonny stopped him.  
"I..wont.. Make..it. I..am..sorry.. Tell..D'Jok..I..am..sorry.." Sonnys head rolled over and Corso heard the nauseating sound of the medical equipment, telling him that Sonnys heart had stopped beating. The medics quickly placed him on the ground, attempting to shock his heart back to beating. To Corso, it was all just background noise. One time..two..three.. four.. Then..silence. The medics packed their equipment away, a new, clean cloth was found and placed over Sonnys body, covering him up. Duke Maddox seemed as greifstruck as himself.

"Im sorry Corso, we tried..but...he..he is gone.." The Duke managed to convey.

Corso sank to the ground, hands on the cloth on the stretcher. This could not be.. his nightmare.. it had come alive, and it was threatening to swallow him. he felt the hand fall down from the stretcher. Sonnys hand..eerily pale,the bracelet dangling around it.  
"Sonny...NOOO"...

* * *

Numb... that was the best describing word. Dame Simbai and Clamp had both tried to reach him, tried to make him eat, even talk about what had happened. But it was no good. Corso would not eat, drink..he just sat there, next to the examination bench here Sonnys body had been put after the technoid medics had driven him there. Dame Simbai had also examined him, to see if the possibility of freezing the body, so they could repair the damage and revive him was present. Corso refused to accept the state of things Technoid claimed. There had to be a way, they had to save him. This time, his nightmare had come true. Sonny lay still on the examination bench, starting to grow stiff. He felt so cold. In his mind, Corso was still absorbing the shock, not able to grasp the fact that the tragedy had struck the pirates. Sonny Blackbones was no more. Technoid had finally put an end to it. Corso rearranged the pillows under Sonnys head. His mind still thought Sonny was just asleep. But when he forced himself out of it, he saw the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest, still had stains of his blood. In a plastic bag, lay Sonnys bloodstained jacket, and the remains of his t shirt. They had taken off his boots and pants as well. All except the underwear was removed. They wanted to still give him some dignity. Corso felt tears stream from his normal eye. Ever since Dame Simbai told him, there was nothing she, or anyone else could do, That Sonny was dead, he had done nothing but crying. Sonny was gone, he would not come back this time. Corso stood up, walked over to the bench where Sonny lay, and gently caressed his hair, then his face. His best friend, the one he would turn to for comfort, advice. He was alone now, Corso let out an indescribable sound of share utter pain, as he leaned his forehead to Sonnys and cried...

* * *

Corso felt like he was trapped in a nightmare that had no end. At the wake that was held for Sonny, he met D'Jok. The snow kids striker wore dark sunglasses, but he fooled no one. Corso could see the streaks from the tears.  
"D'Jok..I..I dont know what to say" he stammered as he pulled the snow kid to his chest. He felt D'Joks arms embrace him, as he felt a sob come from the younger man. His best friends son.  
"Corso..please..just tell me honestly..did he suffer?" D'Jok managed. Corso looked at him. Sonnys son, whom he was so proud of, whom he lost so much time with, now, he had lost that father he loved so much. Corso could see Maya, Micro Ice and Mei behind him too. The entire Snow kids team was there. And this was one of the most pained expressions he had ever seen them hold though all the time he had known them. He also saw the Obia Moon ambassadors, Tia..whom was also constantly wiping her tears. He remembered how she and Sonny had laughed aboard the black Manta during the rescue mission of her parents. The Obia moon ambassadors, how grateful they were for their help, how the ambassador and Sonny had since formed an important alliance that helped the pirates in touch diplomatic situations. Despite the pain, there was a sense of unity in the room. Everyone here knew Sonny in some form or way. And they had come to bid their farewell with a loved pirate chief, father, friend, and co worker. Corso managed to focus back on D'Jok again. It was almost as if Sonnys essence, all he had known him to be in life, at that moment guided him on what to tell his beloved son.  
"No D'Jok. He did not suffer. He knew.. He knew.. he would not make it. He..he made me promise to tell you, he was sorry it had to end like this."Corso managed.D'Jok looked at him for a moment. There was a deep deep pain in those emerald eyes, as he removed the sunglasses. Corso swallowed hard.  
"He..he passed while in my arms D'Jok, I guess..that is how he wanted it to end.I..I am so sorry I could not save him.." Corso managed, before it was like his world went black and he felt strong arms hold him as he cried from the deep of his heart...

* * *

D'Jok and the snow kids had come with them. And on board the Black Manta, no one was joking. You could hear small sniffings almost constantly, and the pirates had to whipe their eyes often. They had put him in his cabin, the only safe home he ever had after he became a wanted man. Corso had sat inside the cabin, next to the bed where he lay. Outside, four other pirates stood honour guard, on this last trip back to Shiloh, carrying their beloved leader to his final resting place. Corso did not want to talk to was preparing himself mentally for this. When they reached Shiloh, and the crypt, if he had not gotten it through his head before, it would hit like a sledgehammer then. He spent his time,thinking of the memories he had shared with Sonny. And their deep deep friendship, that had become so much more over the years. No one could ever say for sure what it had been. And now,He was the only one that knew how close Sonny Blackbones had been to him. A partner, a lover, best friend, confidante. They had shared sorrows, frustrations, laughs, joy. And now, he had to do it on his own. Corso was far from sure he was strong enough. But somehow, he had to find a way to make it here, he had the chance to make his own preparations, to make the final farewell he had to make...

* * *

As they arrived, there was a light knock on the door, signalling it was time. Corso could barely see through the tears, as he gently wrapped the cloth around Sonnys body, and lifted him into his arms. No turning back now. One last time.. One last hug good bye...  
Corso braced himself as they slowly exited The Black Manta. D'Jok walked beside him, and the sunglasses shielded his no doubt red eyes from view. On each side of the road, stood pirates from all walks of the galaxy. All with a pained expression on their face, most of them, tears streaming down their face. His steps felt heavy, he had to force himself, to put one foot in front of the other. It was like wading in thick mud. As they approached the crypt, Corso felt a lump form in his throat, a lump that grew bigger and bigger with each step. The pirates stood lined up, holding up swords as they approached the end. The flag, that had been made to represent Sonnys reign as their leader, was held high, above the entrance of the crypt. As they approached, a griefstruck Bennett and Artie took the flag, to enter first. They would place the flag on the designated spot, where Sonnys body would be laid to rest. He could see Artie struggle with the tears,the short second he turned and looked at him. From now, it would all be different. There was only three of them left. It did not feel right to replace Sonny in their group. His spot would always remain empty from now. As they approached the crypt, even Magnus Blade had arrived, without a mask this time, and with a few men that had chosen to go with him and his values rather than was here, because Sonny had been his chosen successor. Even if they did not always see eye to eye, wich come to think of it, was most the time, he had still come with his men, to show Sonny the last respect. They too seemed grief struck at the tragedy that had befallen the pirates now. The unthinkable actually had happened. And the result was painstakingly clear in this very moment. A tragedy that united two fractions in the grieving of the loss of one of their own, one of their best ever. Corso remembered what Sonnys dying words to him had been. Sonny had appointed him his successor. And he had no idea how to even come remotely close to what Sonny had achieved. They opened the crypt. Bennett and Artie carefully, almost sacredly, spread the flag into the hole in the rock, wich would serve as Sonnys grave site the following year, before he would be placed in a hidden location only friends and family knew of. Candle lights was also lit. Corso braced himself, slightly clutching the body of his friend came the time he had dreaded, feared, worried for, most of the days. Artie and Bennett stood back, making way for him to step forwards. DJok tried to hide a sniff. Slowly, like he was carrying the most precious treasure ever given to the galaxy, Corso carefully laid Sonny down on the flag, and stepped back/ The last rites could be now be preformed. Magnus stepped forth, and placed a hand onto Sonnys hands, wich he placed on his chest. Corso felt his hands start to shake, and his legs felt like they could not hold his weight. This was too much.. he could not take it.. it was happening, and he was powerless to stop it. he dropped to his knees. As Bennett and Artie watched him, tears pouring out of their own eyes, they carefully covered Sonny up with the flag, wrapping it gently around him. Corso broke down in the most heart wrenching crying from somewhere deep inside. His sore cries were the most pained and grief struck cries they had ever heard, then he took one final step forwards. And placed his forehead to the now covered up body, and just held on till the flag was close to soaked by his tears in that area...

* * *

The table was filled with bottles, varying levels of alcohol. Corso did not care any more. On the wall, hang a picture of Sonny and D'Jok and himself, Sonny in the middle. He had lost track of how many days in a row he had drank himself into oblivion now. He had to. To numb the pain. The cabin..without him, it was just a shell. Corso felt completely and utterly shattered .And he was to pick up Sonnys mantle, to lead the pirates from now. It was mission impossible. His mind still tried to grasp it. He was gone, and he would not come back. He had found himself sleeping on Sonnys bed most nights, clutching his pillow, where he could still feel his cologne, the smell of him. Not that he ever used that bedroom. To fall asleep on the sofa was more his thing. Corso still could not bring himself to sit there, where he knew Sonny used to fall asleep all of the time, he just waited for the door to open, and Sonny enter, as if he had just been out for a quick walk. He drank even more to kill the pain. There was a void inside of him now, a void he seemed unable to fill. If he was lucky, maybe he could manage to get drunk enough to actually find the courage to end it himself. He had kept his military gun at his head most nights, hoping something would tip him over the edge, take him where he would no longer be apart from his friend. And in those moments before reality set in,in the stage of half way sleep and half way awake he could have sworn he saw him, looking at him with a sad smile. If he was able to get drunk enough, he could have sworn he could even hear him...  
"Corso..."  
"You are not him, he is gone, he is never coming back, and I miss him.I dont want to be here, just let me out of this misery"  
"I am still here Corso, why are you doing this to yourself, you are better than this"  
"It should have been me, not him. We are all falling apart here, and no one can replace him,I have no idea how to be the leader they need"  
That made the vision of Sonny smile.  
"I thought you knew me better than that Corso, I did choose my successor. He did not need to be trained, he already had the skills needed. But he doesnt see it... stop feeling so sorry for yourself.I am in a good place,but I cant move on until I am sure,the pirates has a new leader to take them further"...  
As he woke up, the vision faded, and he was again left to deal with his pain, and the loss that felt like it was about to consume him. Time to open another bottle then...

* * *

He had lost track of time, day, month..nothing mattered to him. Bennett and Artie struggled to keep the pirates together. So far, Magnus had even stepped in to help them keep Sonnys legacy afloat. And the pirates knew who Sonny had chosen him as his successor. But at the time being, the grief was too great, maybe he would never be able to step up to the plate. But help was coming, in the form of another that grieved the loss just as hard as Corso, if not more. D'Jok had been told by Micro Ice who had talked to Artie. And D'Jok had asked the other pirates first. Even Magnus had sat down with them, to tell D'Jok more about Corso, and why this affected him so deeply.  
"I know they were friends, but this is ridiculous. Dad never would have wanted for him to act like this. He chose him as his successor for a good reason, and I am going to make sure Corso steps up to the plate!" D'Jok said, somewhat angrily.  
The pirates nodded this.  
"Corso and Sonny were as close as two human beings can be, without being joined at the hip. There has been rumours they were more than friends too, some even say they were lovers. But no one really knew the truth. They always kept that truth to themselves. And now that Sonny is gone, Corso..he has given up. To him, without Sonny, nothing matters. I am afraid Corso may be the next one we loose. If not to drinking himself to death, then, because of a fatal gunshot" said Magnus sadly.  
The two other pirates nodded sadly. It was well known around the lair that Corso slept with a gun to his head. No one even dared mention Sonnys name to him, as they knew how it would make him feel. The only times they saw Corso, was when he got out to go to the liquor store, or, when he took Sonnys clothes to have them cleaned. No one had the heart to tell him, it was no good. Sonny would not need them any more.  
D'Jok was not accepting it. He too was hurting, god damn it, it was his father that was gone, but he could not sit there getting drunk and wallow in self pity just because he hand now lost both his birth parents. He had to get up every day, despite the pain, meet fans,even speak of his father to the news, choke the tears he wanted to cry, and move on with his life. Why should Corso get away with grieving and not dealing with reality? He had to, so did all the other pirates, it was hard on them too. And D'Jok recalled, Corso had promised Sonny, in his dying moments, to pick up his mantle. Sonny had appointed Corso to carry on his legacy. And He was going to make sure Corso made good on that promise.  
"Corso is not the only one hurting, I am his son, I am now officially an orphan, now that my dad is gone. I still have to push through every day, with the constant reminders. They are going to raise a statue of him in Akillian as he was from there.I have to be present for the unveiling of that thing. And I feel, Corso owes it to my dad, to make good on his promise. So, I expect him to be present at that unveiling. Like it or not, but if necessary, I will force Corso to come to the unveiling. It is part of the healing for both him and I.I have seen the statue at its current state. Trying to ensure they capture who he was.I know he is grieving the loss of dad, but this is just too much, he has to let it go sometime" D'Jok said.  
Bennett seemed to have thought things over.  
"Maybe if you talk to him D'Jok, he still stands a fighting chance. You are both hurting. Maybe a solution for Corso, is if you ask him to tell you about Sonny, who he was and how they came to be so close" suggested Bennett.  
Artie agreed.  
"It is worth a shot. As it is, Corso is slowly but surely grieving himself to death, Sonny would have been heartbroken if he saw him now" he said silently.  
"I have heard he sleeps with a gun to his head, hoping to find the courage to end himself. The only thing that stops him, is how Sonny would have felt about it" Bennett confessed.  
D'Jok nodded.  
"I will talk to him, see if I can help him. I am doing this, because Dad would have wanted me to"...

* * *

Corso felt hostile when he looked at D'Jok.  
"If you want any of his things, go suit yourself. Then, leave, let me be alone in my misery" he said.  
He was clearly a pained man from what D'Jok could see. His clothes were stained, and his normal eye carried signs of lack of sleep and his breath smelled of alcohol. Despite the sight, D'Jok knew his fathers best friend was hurting every bit as much as himself. That made him sit down and remove his sunglasses.  
"I try every day Corso, to move forwards, one step at the time. That is what Dad would want me to do. I still grieve, every bit as much as you do. I too would have given up everything for just one last conversation, one last hug. But I cant live like that Corso. I have to accept the fact, he is gone, we buried him in the crypt, remember, 3 months ago" D'Jok tried.  
He saw the blinking of tears in Corsos natural eye, and the pained mask his face became. 3 months in, and Corso was still grieving hard. Sonny would have felt devastated to see that.  
"I want to help you Corso, we have to help each other..." he said.  
Corso took another bottle and emptied it.  
"You want to help me D'Jok? No one can, unless you can magically bring him back to life." Corso said. D'Jok saw the tears that started streaming down his normal eye again. He got up and walked over to Sonnys bedroom. He had been here a few times when his father was still alive. The room was kept spotless. Sonnys red jacket had been cleansed, gone was the bloodstain. A fresh t shirt, underwear, socks, pants, even his boots had been cleaned and stood next to his bed. For lack of a better word, D'Jok felt his fathers room had become a shrine to Corso. This space was sacred, where he could still feel like Sonny was somehow with him. It was beautiful in one way, and painful in another. D'Jok carefully closed the door, and went back into the living room. There was bottles everywhere. The cabin had not been cleaned in a while, that much was clear. D'Jok felt sad. His father would be sad to see this decay in his friend.  
Then, he sat down on the sofa. Corso looked at him from the chair where he sat, emptying his fifth bottle of beer this morning.  
"If I drink enough, I can make myself forget all this, and pretend he is going to come walking in that door. If I am drunk enough, I can see him, standing next to my bed, looking at me, and all I want to do, is reach out, pull him into an embrace and never let him go. It should have been me in that crypt D'Jok, not him. Not him that we all loved and respected so much" Corso said as he leaned forth and put his head in his hands. D'Jok could see him shaking as the crying became louder. He missed his father too, but for Corso, it seemed to run a lot deeper than they ever realised.  
D'Jok pulled him into his arms, the way he had seen Sonny do many times before, he could feel Corsos arms hold him as he cried, like he was a life raft, and Corso clung to him for dare life.  
He looked up at the picture of the three of them on the wall. Now only two of them remained. But his gaze was drawn to the man in the middle, Sonny. His hazel eyes almost locking with his emerald eyes. And D'Jok could have sworn he heard his fathers voice as if through a filter.  
"His pain runs deep D'Jok, as does yours. But the pirates need him to step up. He is my successor. Without him, the pirates will fall apart. It saddens me to see him like this. For Corso to move forwards, have him share the stories of our better days with you. Learn from what we went trough, this way you will get to know who I was, and also, Corso will find help by sharing his memories of me. Help him D'Jok, or the pirates are doomed as an organization. I am counting on you Son".  
D'Jok shook his head. How could this even be? But he had to try.  
"Corso, please, will you share your memories of him, with me, so I can get to know my father better, as the man you knew him to be, the leader of the pirates, and all things in between?" he asked...

* * *

That had been the ultimate solution. Corso had processed his grief by sharing the many stories about Sonny, from the moment he joined the pirates, till the day they said their good byes to him. D'Jok always had respect for his father, but the stories helped him see the human being Sonny was. A great leader no doubt, but even he had his flaws and things that was not all that great. To see Corsos smiles come back little by little, as they walked through the grief together, it made him sure it was Sonny himself that had reached out from beyond. They had looked at photos together, cried over the loss together. Cleaned up their cabin, sorted through Sonnys belongings, and in those neatly tidied up boxes, found his letter to Corso. It had been hard for Corso to read it, almost a year after his death, but Sonny had made it clear who his successor as leader would be. He had always known. Corso had been given spesific instructions to his new role, and a letter had also been given to the pirates as an organization about this. They refered to it as Sonnys testament. And they would try their best to abide by his wishes.  
Corso had also gone with D'Jok for the unveiling of Sonnys statue. Even Duke Maddox had been present, not chasing the pirates that day. It was an emotional moment for many of them, as they remembered the leader that had his life ended on Genesis. Corso had looked at the statue, remembering that face that he had caressed so many a night, the warm hael eyes, so understanding and caring, and if he really put his efforts in, the soft calming voice that always soothed him through the worst nightmares. A part of him wished he could just wrapp his arms around the statue, to feel his heartbeats. He had seen many of his friends approach, still sad the man that was protrayed was not here anymore. But the statue at least gave him a form of recognition. And in the schools, Sonnys adventures and fight for justice, had become part of the galactik history, he had made his mark on the galaxy, and had received a full pardon by Technoid post mortem. Duke Maddox had even spoken to Corso in a respectful way, expressing that if anything could have been done to save Sonnys life, he would have done it. Corso had been choking on his own words when he replied. He was the leader of the pirates now, doing his best to lead by the values Sonny held so high.  
"The loss of Sonnys life was a horrible freak accident. We all wish things would have turned out differently. But the Sonny Blackbones I knew..he went the way he always would have wanted. If not of old age, then, in the arms of those he was closest to" he had managed.  
Duke Maddox nodded understandingly.  
"How are you faring without him? I ask both about his legacy that you try to uphold, and personally, as I know you were close" he stated. Corso nodded, he had expected the question. "Baby steps. One day at the time. I still hurt..a lot. Sonny was..." Corso chocked on the words. But Duke Maddox seemed to get it.  
"He was more than your friend, he was your true love, and perhaps he even was your lover"he suggested.  
Corso nodded.  
"He was all of the above. I will just try, till my time comes, to keep his legacy going. My reign with be built around the values he thought us" Corso said. Duke Maddox nodded and bid farewell..

* * *

Corsos inaguration as leader had also been an emotional affair. The flag that would symbolice Corsos reign, was one where Corso had put Sonnys flag in the center. He would lead the pirates by the values Sonny had taught him. It had taken a lot of time to decide on the symbolics. But Corso wanted to always keep Sonnys memory alive. To him, integrating Sonnys reign and values into his own, became the solution. As long as he would hold the seat as leader, Sonny would always be with them. It was a gesture the pirates had appreciated. Corso had found quite a few pirates with wet eyes as they saw how Sonnys flag was incorporated into his. For a while yet, Sonny would still be with them in how the organization was goverened, but he would always live in their hearts. When Corso raised the flag the first time, it was with pride, but also, he felt that sting in his heart that Sonny was not here to see it. His haze found DJok, again wearing black sunglasses, but he could see the smile, and also some streaks of tears. If not for his best friends son, this may not have come to pass. Corso blinked, to the far right, he could have sworn, he saw Sonny, in a vision. Standing next to a beautiful woman, his long gone wife, smiling at him. And with that, Corso felt a strange inner calm come over him. The pirates would be fine. He would be fine. No pirate was ever irreplacable. Corso looked at DJok. He too had to train a successor. And Bennett and Artie did not want this role. He had thought long and hard about who should follow him, when he had his vision. Sonny had stood in front of him, not saying a word, but he had made Corso follow his gaze. The picture on the wall, himself, Sonny and DJok. Sonny suggested, without words, DJok was ready now. And Corso agreed. A few months later, he had told DJok about the vision, and DJok had agreed. Sonny had adviced Corso to pick him. and he would happily pick up the mantle.

* * *

Now, he and D'Jok stood outside the crypt in shiloh, on the day, one year after his passing. They were to put the remaining bones into a box, as was the custom, to have them buried in the soil on the grave yard. Corso sighed when he saw the bones on the flag.  
"Here we are Sonny, I survived. I dont know how you did it, but I believe you had your tricks even from beyond. The pain will never fully go away, you meant the galaxy and beyond to me" he said.  
D'Jok nodded. To open the flag, and remove the remains was an emotional affair for the both of them, but it would also bring some healing. And carefully, they picked up the bones inside the flag and put it in a box wich was then lowered into the prepared grave site. No one knew how many pirate chiefs was buried here, only the loved ones knew where a spesific gravesite was, to protect the graves and also the remains of the dead. Sonnys grave would only be known by his closest family and friends. As they shovled the earth on top, they put a small plaque, written in ancient shiloh, to confuse those with ill intent to mark the grave.  
Corso looked to the sky,he was ready to move forwards now. As he and D'Jok left the grave yard, a freshly dug grave remained.  
Marked with a simple cross, and a small bouquet of flowers. The bouquet had a card attached to it wich read "I love you, Till we meet again,I will always miss you. Stay safe. Corso"...

End


End file.
